Ante mí, un nuevo horizonte
by LairaLilium
Summary: "El larguirucho ratón de biblioteca está jugando con su cerebro, y Gajeel va averiguar el porqué. Incluso si tiene que sentarse en esta biblioteca, observándolo, hasta la hora de la cena." Genderbend o cambio de géneros. Fairy Tail. Historia original en inglés por Lionus. [GaLe]


Ella simplemente se sentó frente a él, mirándolo por lo bajo y masticando un puñado lleno de tuercas que él, sinceramente, esperaba que no fueran de alguna estructura importante del salón del gremio. Lo último que él necesitaba era ser visto junto a ella justo antes de que una barandilla o algún pedazo de pared cayera sobre Elf, o peor, sobre su hermano, el Demonio.

Él prefirió ignorarla, Gajeel por otra parte podría ser socialmente inepta, pero no era estúpida. Levy estaba más que solo un poco ocupado en ese momento. No es que deseara que ella se encontrara alguien más a quien molestar. Aunque, eso estaría bien también. Es sólo que él obviamente había estado encerrado en la biblioteca durante los últimos tres días por una razón.

Tomos pesados, referencias, diccionarios y revistas de historia estaban apilados, rodeándolo en una fortaleza de soledad y en una obvia señal de "no molestar".

Pero cuando Gajeel se metía algo en la cabeza, ese último punto era discutible.

Ella quería respuestas, y estaba empeñada en conseguirlas en ese mismo instante. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que los retortijones de su estómago cada vez que interactuaba con el chico frente a ella, eran debido a lo que había hecho. Cuando ella atacó Fairy Tail y por poco, los torturó a él y a sus enclenques perritas falderas.

Levy ya no se iba cuando ella entraba a una sala o se acercaba, él había sido uno de los primeros en hacerla sentir como una más. Así que no podía ser eso, ellos habían resuelto su pasado a su propia manera.

A estas alturas, era ridículo con que frecuencia ella sentía _'eso' _alrededor de él. Por lo que, buscaría y encontraría su respuesta, porque todo esto ya había aumentado y ella estaba más que harta.

Levy le dedicó una mirada curiosa, y arqueó una ceja contra la bandana que siempre traía puesta, pero no le dijo nada. Si ella solo quería sentarse ahí silenciosamente, bien por él. Cogió el primer libro del montón y empezó a trabajar. Era más fácil perderse en las palabras que iba transcribiendo de lo que creía. En un santiamén, él había conseguido abrirse paso a través del denso tomo, cortesía de sus gafas encantadas, sin pensar en que tenía una audiencia.

Garabateó notas de vez en cuando, ciego a la determinada figura frente a él.

Gajeel se acercó poco a poco al ratón de biblioteca. Casi orgullosa de haberlo hecho sin levantar sospechas. _Tch, que nerd._ Fue una de las pocas veces en las que estaba agradecida de que él tuviera la concentración del tamaño de una montaña. Usó sus botas para acercarse a él, estaba encorvado y con los ojos volando sobre los textos con una velocidad que le impresionaba. No es que ella se lo fuera a decir. _Otra vez._

El extraño sentimiento volvió a trepar por su sistema y ella pensó que las tuercas que sacó de las luces podrían estar mas oxidadas de lo saludable. Aún para su estómago de hierro. Esa deducción fue cortada por el recuerdo del ataque de Laxus, siendo encerrada por Freed juntó a él y Salamander. Aparte de su malogrado primer encuentro y el bloqueo del rayo de Laxus, ella no había dicho en realidad más de cinco sílabas al chico en cada cada ocasión. Recordó las empollonas gafas de marco negro puestas en su nariz, y sus determinados, _intensos, _ojos que le desconcertaron, diciendo que él las liberaría. Sus palabras habían salido con una voluntad de hierro desafiando incluso la suya misma.

Ella pensó que ahí fue donde todo comenzó. Sabía que el sentimiento no se derivaba de temer a su endurecida mirada. El larguirucho era difícilmente algo que admirar, sin hablar de su miedo a la noche. Tenía que haber algo más, pero no podía entenderlo. Metallicana no le había, exactamente, previsto con una lección sobre las emociones humanas cuando era una niña.

_Tú eres algo más..._

La extraña sensación estalló haciéndole maldecir en voz baja y el calor trepó por sus mejillas. _Maldición._

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?"Levy miró por encima de sus gafas parpadeando hacia ella.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dijiste algo?" Sus azules cejas se arrugaron contra sus ojos, incrédulo de que ella no supiera a lo que él se refería.

"N-no, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con tus libros. Estás escuchando voces." Gajeel se burló y viró su nariz hacia el chico frente a ella. Levy se preguntó si ella era consiente de que la acción hizo que pequeñas luces destellaran con gracia en las microdermales_ (1)_ que decoraban su delgada nariz.

"V-vale... Oye, ¿estás bien?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron interrogadores para luego abrirse de golpe cuando se percató del espacio, inequívocamente más costo, entre ellos. Las rodillas de la chica estaban a una fracción de distancia de rozar las de él. Una pequeña brisa y ya lo estarían. "Gajeel, ¿de qué se trata? Si hay algo que tengas que decir, puedes..."

"No me gusta esto." _La_ chica señalo su estómago. Levy no captó el sentido del gesto y asumió que ella se refería a la situación actual.

"Yo no te invité exactamente a venir aquí, puedes irte cuando quieras, Gajeel."

"Eso no"

"¿Entonces qué?" Levy suspiró exasperado, le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la extraña conversación sin sentido con la chica. Sin embrago, esto se estaba haciendo más frecuente a medida que los días pasaban. Ella se volvía más y más monosilábica, y malhumorada. Se puso nervioso, quizás ella no pensaba que fueran amigos después de todo.

"Yo..." A medida que ella intentaba sacar las palabras en forma de oraciones, estas le empezaron a parecer estúpidas. Si lo sacaba todo de pronto frente a él de la manera equivocada, probablemente le odiaría, y no es que él no tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. No era la chica más agradable del gremio. Ni venía del mejor lugar de todos.

"¿Te sientes enferma?" ¿De donde venían _'exactamente'_ esas tuercas que comiste?"

Gajeel resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho irritada. "No es eso."

"Mira, estoy realmente ocupado aquí y si no es importante, Polyuchka sería más indic..."

"Me haces sentir extraña."

"Tú... Espera, ¿ahora yo qué?"

Gajeel se acercó más hasta quedar nariz con nariz para enfatizar sus palabras, "Tú." Levantó una bota tras la otra quedando una a cada lado de él, situándose entre sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, "me haces." Las mejillas de Levy se encendieron junto a las de ella, "s-sentir extraña."

"B-bueno, ¿y cómo es que eso es problema mío?" Le había dejado completamente perplejo con el agarre, Gajeel era franca pero la elocuencia no era lo suyo.

_"No lo es."_

Él se quitó las gafas apretándose el puente de la nariz, no estaban yendo a ningún lado y no esperaba que de repente Gajeel se volviera más comunicativa.

_"_¿Pero _por qué_?" La ultima palabra de su interrogación le había salido de manera gruñona e impaciente, quería que esto terminara de una vez. El volátil enojo que inevitablemente le seguía a su impaciencia, solo volvió la situación más frustrante.

"¡¿C-cómo podría yo saberlo?!"Oh, Levy sabía. Había dado con más de una pista con el tiempo, pero el indicio se había transformado en un hecho evidente en cuestión de segundos ese día. Si Gajeel no se daba cuenta por si misma, Levy no iba simplemente decírselo. Eso lo haría muy fácil y probablemente le daría a ella alguna ventaja para avergonzarlo y decirle que había estado equivocado todo este tiempo y que no había manera de que una tenaz Dragon Slayer como ella se metiera con un enclenque ratón de biblioteca.

"¿Te sientes extraño al lado _mío_?"

"Bueno, actualmente estás invadiendo mi espacio personal, así que no veo como no podría. Hablando de eso, quítate de encima, por favor."

Gajeel esta a punto de hervir del sonrojo sentada, estaba en su regazo, _en su regazo,_ y empujó su rostro aún más cerca del de él. Sus estúpidos ojos estaban casi bizcos por el esfuerzo de intimidarla con su mejor aspecto amenazador.

"Sabes a qué me refiero, Levy. Estoy harta de todo esto hasta el infier..."

Finalmente se abalanzó. Levy McGarden no solía ser espontáneo o atrevido. Había pasado demasiados días en esta pila de libros y finalmente había sido vencido por la tensión. La manera en que ella se le encaramó encima sin contemplaciones y plantó el rostro en el suyo. Fue la única explicación que se le ocurrió mientras dejaba caer su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiraba de ella hacia adelante para sellar su boca con la suya. Levy estaba ligeramente consiente, teniendo solo en mente los largos mechones entrelazados entre sus dedos sobre la espalda de ella. Los piercings de su mentón presionados contra su labio inferior y los más suaves alineados en su nariz, le rozaban a lo largo de su mejilla al ella corresponderle.

Levy se sonrojó aún más con la sensación de ella besándolo de vuelta y definitivamente, sí, definitivamente, de él respondiendo con aún más furia con la que él nunca se hubiera imaginado besando a una chica.

Levy se apartó primero encontrándose con su flamante mirada, "¿Algo así de extraño?"

Las manos de Gajeel volvieron a la vida con esas palabras, colocándolas a lo largo de su mandíbula, sorprendiéndole lo pequeñas que se sentían sobre el rostro de él. Ella tartamudeó pensativamente por un segundo antes de responder. Si el corazón de Levy no estuviera colgando en algún punto de su esófago, se hubiera reído del hecho de que eso sonó más a un gruñido.

"Si... Eso creo."

Levy esperaría hasta más tarde, hasta que no estuviera tan cerca como para que le ahorcase, y decirle que sabía lo que ella sentía por él todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<em>Microdermales: <em>**_El piercing microdermal es un piercing que se implanta dentro de la piel y queda dentro de nuestro cuerpo. Básicamente esta tecnica consiste en introducir un piercing dentro de nuestra piel, dejando en la superficie la punta saliente del mismo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cover del Fic por Rboz.<strong> (_Tumblr en mi biografía_)

* * *

><p>Bien. Este es un fic originalmente en inglés, cuyo autor original es Lionus. (Link en mi biografía) Yo solamente le pedí autorización para traducirlo al español, ya que acabo de terminar mi primer año estudiando inglés y necesito expandir mi vocabulario.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
